Laurel und Oliver - eine ewige Liebe
by Darth Scott
Summary: Irgendwo bei Staffel 3 nimmt meine Story eine Abzweigung und entwickelt ihre eigene Welt. Oliver hätte Felicity gerne noch genauer kennengelernt, doch sie hat ihm gesagt, dass sie auf Frauen steht. Er wendet sich seiner früheren Liebe wieder zu.
1. Chapter 1

Laurel & Oliver – eine ewige Liebe

Eine Frau stand am Herd und wärmte zwei Fläschchen mit Babynahrung auf. Sie summte ein Lied.

Eine jüngere Frau kam mit zwei Kleinkindern in die Küche. „Guten Morgen, Rosa."

„Guten Morgen, Laurel. Warten Sie, ich nehme Ihnen einen ab."

Laurel schüttelte den Kopf und hievte den kleinen Jungen in den Kinderessstuhl, dessen kleine Schwester in den anderen daneben.

„Danke, das schaffe ich schon."

„Der Brei ist soweit."  
„Danke, Rosa."

Sie drückten sich kurz und tauschen einen Guten-Morgen-Rechts-Links-Kuss aus.

Und schon kam der Herr des Hauses in die Küche. Hemd, Krawatte und eine ebenso herzliche Umarmung mit Rosa. Diese hatte begonnen, den Jungen zu füttern.

„Warten Sie, Rosa, ich mache das."

„Natürlich, Oliver."

Rosa hatte nun selbst Zeit für Frühstück. Laurel und Oliver hauchten sich einen Luftkuss zu und fütterten die Kinder. Fast zeitgleich aktivierten sich die Handys.

„Hey Oli – heute ist der große Tag."

„Ich weiß, Speedy – wem sagst du das …"

Auch Laurel klemmte sich das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter.

„Hey Feli – willst du Oliver …? Ja, sry, er telefoniert grad mit Thea. Ist es wichtig?"

„Natürlich ist es wichtig. Für den Bürgermeister Queen ist es immer wichtig."

„Ja, okay, ich sag's ihm." Sie sah, dass noch ein anderer anklopfte. „Feli – ich sag's ihm, okay? Mein Dad klopft an." Sie switchte um. „Hey, Dad. Na Commissioner – ist die Luft rein?"

„Seid Ihr soweit, Schatz?"

Laurel seufzte. „Ich schätze schon. Wolltest du etwas Bestimmtes?"

„Kann ich den Bürgermeister sprechen?"

„Warte einen Moment."

Theas Stimme erklang aus Olivers Handy. „Roy und ich hatten gestern ein ernsthaftes Gespräch."

„Ihr habt doch nur ernsthafte Gespräche. Wo ist die Thea, die ich mal kannte?"

„Ist wohl in den jahrelangen Guerilla-Kämpfen verloren gegangen."

Oliver seufzte. „Die nächste Schuld-Debatte?"

„Nein-nein. Heute ist dein Tag, Oli. Den versaue ich dir nicht. Ach – gibst du mir Laurel? Irgendwie ist ihr Handy gerade blockiert."

Laurel und Oliver sahen sich an, nickten und – warfen sich gegenseitig das Handy zu.

„Morgen, Schwägerin."

„Na, Laurel – Frühstück für alle?"

„Ja, ich fütterte gerade Sara, Oliver füttert Tommy.

„Wo ist denn Rosa?"

„Sitzt uns gegenüber, genießt ein paar freie Minuten."

Oliver sprach mit Commissioner Lance, Laurels Dad. „Frag nicht mich, Quentin, frag Feli. Sie hat meinen Plan. Die zweitwichtigste Frau in meinem Leben."

„Ich weiß, Oliver. Ich dachte, du hättest das im Kopf."

„Nein, dafür habe ich Feli, damit ich das nicht im Kopf haben muss."

Quentin lachte. „Gut, ich rufe sie an."

„Nachher, ja. Ich habe sie selbst in der Leitung."

„Gut, nachher. Bis später."

„Ja, bis später."

Er switchte. „Guten Morgen Felicity. Brennt's irgendwo?"

„Oliver - wenn man von zehn wichtigen Leuten absieht, die dich in Null Komma Nichts sprechen wollen, wenn ein so wichtiger Tag wie die Einweihung der beiden Denkmäler ansteht, wenn die Leitungen glühen, als gäbe es kein Morgen …" Felicity hielt inne. „Warte – ich schaue gerade, ob es irgendwo einen Notfall für Arrow gibt …" Sie schaute auf ihre Bildschirme. „Ach warte – wir haben ja vor drei Jahren endgültig die Stadt befreit – es gibt keine Notfälle mehr."

Laurel und Oliver sahen sich an und schüttelten schmunzelnd den Kopf.

„Felicity …"

„Also." Felicity lächelte über das Handy. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass es irgendwo brennt? Du bist nur Bürgermeister und es ist Montag."

Oliver schickte ihr einen vernichtenden Blick.

„Ja, ich kümmere mich um alles, wie immer. Gib Laurel einen Kuss von mir."

Oliver nickte. „Wer ist der erste auf der Liste?"

„Das Bauamt. Der Abschlussbericht zu den Denkmälern. Ich schicke es dir immer aufs Handy."

Felicity verschwand.

Oliver seufzte. Laurel war amüsiert und fütterte Sara weiter. Er selbst fuhr bei Tommy fort.

„Warum hast du damals nur darauf bestanden, dass ich zum Bürgermeister kandidiere?"

„Schatz – du kennst die Antwort."

Oliver sah seine Frau an. „Ist es diese ‚niemand kennt mich besser als du'-Antwort?"

Laurel musterte ihn und nickte. „Auch."

„Fahren wir gemeinsam oder musst du ins Büro?"

Sie nickte. „Wir können gemeinsam fahren. Als Bezirksstaatsanwalt habe ich auch gewisse Privilegien."

„Schön."

Laurel lächelte. Sara war satt, Tommy ebenfalls.

Es klopfte. Oliver lief zur Tür und öffnete. Es war Diggle, sein alter Kampfgefährte. Er diente ihnen als Chauffeur.

Beide umarmten sich. „Frühstück?" Oliver deutete in die Küche.

„Nein, danke, Oli."

„Geht schon, ich kümmere mich um alles." Rosas Stimme war zu hören. Oliver lief zurück, holte sein Anzugoberteil, gab Sara und Tommy einen Kuss und verließ mit Laurel die Wohnung. Den üblichen Morgen-Links-Rechts-Küsschen zwischen Diggle und Laurel hatte er bereits verpasst.

Gemeinsam hockten sich die Eheleute in den einfachen Wagen, Laurel hielt Olivers Hand fest in ihrer, und warteten, dass Diggle sie beim Denkmal ablieferte.

Das Denkmal. Ihm zu Ehren wurde eine Statue enthüllt, die Arrow darstellte. Er selbst hatte zwei Bedingungen gestellt. Erstens – der Titel würde ‚Team Arrow' heißen, außerdem war ein zweites Denkmal errichtet worden, auf dem alle unschuldig Gefallenen namentlich erwähnt waren, die Malcolm Merlin und allen anderen zum Opfer gefallen waren. Tommy Merlin stand unter anderem darauf. Laurels und Olivers kleiner Sohn hatte seinen Namen ihm in Andenken.

Laurel strich durch seine Haare. „Du siehst gut aus, Arrow."

Oliver schmunzelte leicht und sah seine Frau an. „Du auch, Blacky."

„Ich kann fast nicht glauben, dass wir seit drei Jahren Frieden haben."

„Es hat eine Zeit gegeben, da habe ich selbst nicht mehr daran geglaubt."

Ihr Handy klingelte. Ihr Büro war dran. „Laurel Queen?"

Jahre zuvor.

Nahezu lautlos glitten seine Stiefel über Außenterrasse. Er hielt inne. Seine Sinne verrieten ihm, dass über ihm auf dem Dach ein Wächter lief. Er wartete geduldig, zückte einen Seilhaken und warf ihn. Blitzschnell wickelte er sich um den Knöchel des Mannes. „Was zum …?"

Zu spät. Er wurde heruntergezogen und krachte kopfüber gegen die Außenmauer. Oliver horchte und nahm nur schwache Atemgeräusche wahr. Bewusstlos.

Langsam erhob er sich, zog sich zum Dach hoch und schielte. Es war stockfinster, nicht einmal der Mond schien. Er aktivierte sein Nachtsichtgerät. Zwei Mann kontrollierten weitere Teile des Dachs.

Er aktivierte den Sender im Ohr. „Diggle? Wo bist du?"

„Fast da. Ich sehe zwei auf dem Dach. Wo bist du?"

„Am anderen Ende. Wir teilen sie."

„Laurel?"

„Ich bin bereits drin. Ich kann derzeit nicht weiter, weil ich sonst auf den Überwachungskameras zu sehen bin."

„Klar. Darum kümmere ich mich. „Feli?"

Felicity war die einzige, die sich unter die Menschen der stattfindenden Party gemischt hatte. Sie sollte oder wollte sich mit der Leibwächterin der Zielperson anfreunden und sie damit ablenken.

„Ja, ich bin hier. Bin fast an ihr dran."

„Wo ist sie?"

„Offenbar an der Bar."

„Wieso an der Bar? Als Leibwächter ist man doch an der zu bewachenden Person dran wie eine Klette?"

„Offenbar in dem Fall nicht. Keine Sorge, ich wickle sie schon um den Finger."

„Verstanden. Weiter im Plan. Laurel, du bleibst noch wo du bist. Diggle und ich kümmern uns um das Dach.

„Geht klar."

Erneut beobachtete er die beiden Wächter. Früher hätte er einfach zwei Pfeile genommen und die Sache wäre erledigt gewesen. Doch die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. Durch seine Hand hatte es viele Tote gegeben, ehe er seinen Fehler in der Taktik erkannt hatte, war es zu spät gewesen. Das Unglück damals, bei dem auch Tommy ums Leben gekommen war, hatte er nicht verhindern können.

Oliver entschied, dass er sich problemlos erheben konnte. Auf dieser Seite wurde sowieso der Wächter vermutet, der ausgeschaltet, aber am Leben, weniger Meter weiter baumelte. Beinahe seelenruhig lief er über das Dach. Würden die Wächter Codewörter abfragen, musste er schnell handeln, doch der ihm Nähere blieb ruhig und nahm ihn nicht wahr. Mit einem Hauch signalisierte er Diggle, dass er soweit war.

Schnell war er hinter dem zweiten Wächter und legte seine Finger so an, dass er weder schreien, noch sich bewegen konnte. Er schickte ihn ins Reich der Träume.

Diggles Silhouette konnte er in der Dunkelheit geradeso erkennen. Hinter ihm waren die Lichter von Starling City zu sehen. Diggle nickte ihm zu, er nickte zurück. Sie liefen zum Eingang zum Dach und betraten ihn. Lautlos schlichen sie die Treppen hinunter. Als Vorvorbereitung hatte Felicity den Überwachungsraum direkt unter dem Dach herausgefunden. Oliver huschte den Gang entlang, Diggle war bereits unterwegs zum Ziel, was sich derzeit noch wegen der Überwachungsmannschaft als schwierig gestaltete. Oliver erreichte den Raum und hörte einen der Männer sich räuspern. Laut Felicity waren es zwei. Oliver musste geräuschlos den Raum betreten und beide ausschalten. Das Schwierigere von beiden kam zuerst. Er wollte sich in sein Inneres versenken, um die Tür in Ruhe aufzumachen, doch er vernahm ein ‚ich hol mir nen Kaffee' und ‚okay'. Schnell sah er sich um und entschied sich für den geringeren Winkel jenseits der Türangel. Er presste sich an die Wand, die Tür ging auf, er wartete noch den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und fasste blitzschnell an den Kehlkopf des Mannes. Er sah die Überraschung des Mannes und tat alles, damit dieser sich nur im Nötigsten bewegen konnte. Er zog ihn zu sich und neutralisierte ihn. Geräuschlos legte er ihn zu Boden. Die Tür war noch offen. Still betrat er den Raum, lief hinter den zweiten Mann und stieß einen Finger hart in dessen Körper. Er sackte zusammen.

„Laurel – Diggle, grünes Licht."

Schnell sah er Black Canary über eine der Kameras, kurz darauf erschien sie neben ihm. Er wollte eine Weile bleiben und sich einen besseren Überblick verschaffen.

„Oh mein Gott." Laurel zeigte auf einen der vielen Monitore. „Sehe ich das richtig?"

Was sie meinte, war Felicity, die mit der Leibwächterin heftig rumknutschte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie auf Frauen steht!"

Oliver nickte. „Ja. Sie hat es mir damals bei unserem ersten und letzten Date gesagt."

Laurel tätschelte seinen Rücken. „Tut mir leid. Ich weiß, du hast sie sehr gern."

Er erwiderte nicht, sondern zeigte auf eine andere Kamera. „Da ist unser Ziel." Eine weitere Frau saß in einem Sessel und schien auf irgendetwas zu warten.

„Okay. Drei gegen einen. Eine. Sollte schnell gehen." Laurel sah ihn an. „Gehen wir?"

Oliver zog seine Kapuze zurück und beobachtete den Monitor. „Zoom doch ran."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass die Frau dort sie erwartete. Wenn er damit recht hatte, war es kein Überfall, bei dem sie die Daten abgriffen, hinter denen sie her waren, sondern …

„Woher sollten die denn wissen, dass wir kommen?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Diggle – zu mir."

Er sah zu Laurel. „Wenn die wissen, dass wir kommen, sind die Daten unbrauchbar." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht zu einfach."

„Was geht zu einfach?" Diggle stiess zu ihnen. Oliver erklärte es ihm.

„Vielleicht eine Falle?" Diggle musterte ebenso intensiv das Bild.

„Durch wen?"

„Durch einen Gegner, der unseren Schritt voraussehen kann."

Oliver schloss seine Augen und horchte in sich hinein. Sie hatten zu wenige Fakten. Sein Team war sehr gut ausgebildet.

„Riskieren wir es."

Sie verließen den Überwachungsraum, Oliver zog die Kapuze wieder vor.

Sie erreichten den Raum, indem sie nicht wussten, ob die Frau ahnungslos war oder nur spielte.

„Diggle, du sicherst uns ab."

„Geht klar."

Oliver schoss einen Spezialpfeil neben den Türcodemechanismus, kurz darauf zerstörte dieser die Zugangsblockade. Die Tür machte ‚klack'.

Rasch öffnete Oliver die Tür, Laurel folgte ihm.

Die Frau wandte sich ihnen zu, sah auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk. „Hm. Wieso hat das so lange gedauert? Nun gut, ihr seid hier. Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance, John Diggle, der vermutlich draußen absichert, was aber nicht nötig ist, er kann ruhig reinkommen, Felicity Smoak beobachte ich bereits seit Minuten, wie sie mit Zoe, meiner Leibwächterin, rummacht – habe ich jemanden vergessen?"

„Du hattest recht, Oliver. Es ist eine Falle." Laurel sah sich um und setzte sich auf den Tisch vor die Frau.

„Wenn, dann eine sehr seltsame. Sie wollten, dass wir zu ihnen kommen und haben ein paar Daten erfunden, von denen wir glauben sollten, dass sie uns bei Arbeit helfen."

„Verraten Sie uns auch Ihren Namen?" Laurel wollte ihren Kopf zu sich drehen, doch die Frau schüttelte sie ab.

„Oh." Die Frau hüstelte. „Verzeihung. Candice Logan. Bezüglich dem, was Sie sagten, Oliver – ja und nein. Ich habe etwas von großem Interesse für Sie."

„Was wäre das?"

Die Frau erhob sich und stellte sich vor Oliver. „Sagt Ihnen der Name Dominic d'Artour etwas?"

„Nein. Sollte er?"

„Er hat mit ihnen einen gemeinsamen Bekannten. Ra's al Ghul."

„Wie bekannt?" Laurel baumelte ihre Beine vom Tisch.

„Er ist sein Bruder. Dominic ist Ra's al Ghuls älterer Bruder."

„Okay." Oliver nickte. „Das ist in der Tat eine interessante Information. Ich wusste bislang nicht, dass Ra's einen Bruder hat. Steht er mit ihm oder gegen ihn?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich soll Sie von ihm aus kontaktieren. Er hat mir ein paar Daten übermittelt, die ich noch so weit aufpoliert habe, dass Felicity Smoak darauf aufmerksam wurde."

„Nun, da Sie uns somit kontaktiert haben, Miss Logan – was nun?"

„Ach, richtig." Sie erhob sich und drückte ein paar Tasten.

Auf dem größten Monitor wurde ein Mann sichtbar, dem man durchaus eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Ra's al Ghul ansehen konnte.

„Arrow! Danke, Candice Logan. Die Schuld, die Sie mir gegenüber hatten, sehe ich als beglichen an." Seine Stimme klang rauh.

„Ja, ich bin hier. Dominic d'Artour?"

„Ja."

„Mir war nicht bekannt, dass Ra's al Ghul einen Bruder hat."

„Vielleicht weiß er es selbst nicht oder nicht mehr. Mein Bruder hat Schande über seine Familie gebracht. Es ist meine Aufgabe, diese Schande auszulöschen. Nun habe ich von Ihnen gehört. Die Stadt, die Ihre Heimat ist, Starling City, steht unter ihrem Schutz."

„Das ist richtig."

„In welcher Beziehung stehen Sie zu Ra's al Ghul?"

„Das ist … kompliziert."

„Ja, das vermute ich. Jeder, der ihm begegnet, stirbt entweder oder muss um sein Leben fürchten oder wird aufgenommen in seinen Bund."

„So etwas in der Art."

„Sie wissen, wo er sich aufhält?"

„Ja."

„Ich muss es wissen."

Oliver nickte. „Ich schicke Ihnen die Daten."

„Gut. Sobald Sie das tun und ich meinen Bruder finde, stehe ich in Ihrer Schuld."

„Wenn Sie das sagen."

„Ich melde mich wieder."

Die Verbindung wurde getrennt.

„Sieht nach einem erfolgreichen Abend für Sie aus, Mr. Queen."

„Das wird sich erst noch zeigen."

Laurel sprang vom Tisch herunter. „Tut uns leid mit ihren Wachen."

Candice zuckte die Schultern. „Die sind nicht auf Elitekrieger wie Arrow vorbereitet." Sie wandte sich an Oliver. „Ich denke, wir sind hier fertig."

Oliver nickte. „In der Tat." Er warf einen Blick auf den Monitor. Felicity tanzte eng mit Zoe, der Leibwächterin.

John wartete an der Tür, sie verließen den Raum. Oliver kontaktierte Felicity, dass er der Einsatz vorbei war.

„Zurück zur Basis?" John sah ihn an.

„Gehen Sie nach Hause."

„In Ordnung.

Der Wind wehte ihm um die Kapuze, Laurel hakte sich ein.

„Offen für eine Idee?"

Oliver sah sie an und nickte.

Laurel aktivierte ihren Wingsuit, Oliver tat es ihr gleich. Das Dach war sehr hoch, sie hoben ab und glitten durch die Nacht von Starling City. Auf einem weiteren Dach mit einem Garten landeten sie mit etwas Glück.

„Wo sind wir hier?"

Laurel sah ihn an. „Erkennst du es nicht?"

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie betrat den Ausgang, er folgte ihr die Treppe hinunter, den Gang entlang. Es war alles dunkel. Sie betraten ein Zimmer.

„Setz dich aufs Bett." Laurel streifte ihr Canary-Outfit ab und wurde zu sich selbst.

„Was machen wir hier?"

„Entspannen. Weißt du jetzt, wo wir sind?"

Oliver blickte um sich, erkannte aber nichts. „Nein."

„Hier waren wir vor ein paar Jahren, als wir vor etwas zu viel Rummel geflohen sind. Ich glaube, ein paar Monate, bevor du verschollen gingst."

Das Hotelzimmer! Kein nobles. Damals waren sie von außen ins Zimmer eingestiegen und hatten eine Nacht verbracht.

„An so etwas erinnerst du dich?"

Laurel nickte und drückte seine Hände. Er spürte ihre Wärme. „Oliver, ich weiß, dass du dir bei Felicity etwas erhofft hattest. Aber … vielleicht erinnerst du dich auch an unsere Berührungen."

Oliver schmunzelte. „Wir hatten nicht wenige. Aber immer wieder endete es, dass ich dir wehtat. Und ich …"

Laurel hielt ihm sanft den Mund zu. Ihre Nähe, ihre Wärme weckten Erinnerungen. Viel zu schöne.

„Ich möchte deine Berührungen gerne wieder erleben. Deine Haut fühlen, deine Wärme. Ohne dass wir uns streiten. Was denkst du?"

Sie erhob sich und drückte seinen Kopf an ihren Oberkörper. Er hatte es fast vergessen. Allmählich umschlag er ihren Körper und schmiegte sich an sie. Sie durchwühlte sein Haar.

Vielleicht hatte sie recht. Ihm wurde endgültig bewusst, dass mit Felicity mehr als Freundschaft nicht möglich war. Und mit Laurel hatte er so viel erlebt. Junge Liebe, sein Ego, seinen Verrat, nach seiner Rückkehr waren sie mit etwas Mühe wieder Freunde geworden und die Lügen wegen Arrow, sein Doppelleben. Doch etwas hatte sich nie ganz gelegt – tief in seinem Inneren hatte er Gefühle für sie bewahrt. Selbst als er Felicity kennenlernte.

Er hob sie hoch, stand auf und ergriff sie am Becken. Laurels Lippen schmiegten sich an seine. Er kannte sie auswendig und erwiderte gerne ihren Kuss. Liebe war es in dem Moment sicherlich nicht, aber er erinnerte sich an ihre Küsse und an ihre gemeinsamen Nächte.

Laurel saugte seine Zunge in ihrem Mund, der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlich. Feuer der Begierde entflammte in ihm und wie er an ihren Bewegungen und Küssen spürte, in ihr auch. Sie zogen ihre Oberkörper aus, er liebkoste ihre Brust, sie anschließend seine harte, durchtrainierte Haut. Ihre Finger strichen über seine Narben, sie küsste sie.

Laurel hatte seine Leidenschaft neu entfacht, sie entkleideten sich komplett und liebten sich bedingungslos.


	2. Eine Nacht in einem verlassenen Hotel

Oliver öffnete seine Augen, Laurel neben ihm regte sich, sie fuhr mit der Hand über seine Brust.

„Ich wusste, dass du noch da bist."

Erstaunt sah er sie an. „Wieso – wo soll…" Er nickte und lachte leise. Laurel grinste ihn keck an und küsste ihn sanft. Ihre wunderbaren warmen Lippen fühlten sich so gut an.

„Dieses Mal gibt es keinen Arrow-Notfall. Und somit keine Lüge." Nachdenklich sah er sie an.

„Jetzt stehen keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen uns."

Oliver nickte. „So sieht es aus. Ich dachte jahrelang, dass deswegen eine neue, ehrliche Beziehung von uns nicht möglich wäre. Als Arrow musste ich dich anlügen. Dich, Tommy, meine Schwester, alle."

Laurel spielte mit einer seiner Narben. „Als ich es erfahren habe, war es ein Schock. Ein Wechselbad der Gefühle."

Er küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich frage mich dennoch, wieso treffen sich unsere Wege immer wieder?"

„Weil ich als Black Canary in deinem Team bin?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso unsere Herzen sich immer wieder begegnen."

Nachdenklich sah Laurel ihn an. „Weil mein Herz dir seit jeher gehört hat. Es war hart und schmerzhaft, als ich erfuhr, dass Sara mit dir auf der Jacht war, als ich dachte ihr seid tot, dann obwohl ich zornig auf dich war nach deiner Rückkehr. Tommy hat in mir nie das auslösen können, was du mit meinem Herz machst. Die Zeit mit ihm war schön, aber mehr als ein guter Freund oder Kumpel war er nicht. Ich habe mir aus Trotz eingeredet, ich würde ihn lieben, um mir einzureden, ich würde ohne dich zurechtkommen."

„Das bist du."

Laurel wiegte ihren Kopf. „Zeitweise vielleicht."

„Ich dachte bis zuletzt, dass ich dich nicht wieder verdiene."

„Die Insel hat einen anderen Menschen aus dir gemacht. Du warst plötzlich brachial ehrlich, wo es nötig war und konntest lügen, wo es nötig war."  
Er schmunzelte. „Wie bei Lügendetektor."

„Du hast die Kontrolle über deine Gefühle."

Sie hakte ihre Finger ein seine ein.

„Ich war ein egoistisches, rücksichtsloses Kind. Die Familie reich, ich glaubte, die Welt würde sich nur um mich drehen. Dieses Verhalten hat dich verletzen lassen." Er strich über ihre Wange. „Ich hatte dich nicht verdient."

„Ich war naiv und in einen Schönling verliebt. Einer, von dem ich dachte, er will nur mich."

„Ich habe damals sogar ein anderes Mädchen geschwängert, meine Mutter half es zu vertuschen."

Laurels Augen wurden groß. „Das wusste ich nicht!" Sie setzte sich auf. „Noch irgendeine weitere Enthüllung?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte dich nicht verdient."

Laurel sah ihn ernst an, dann lächelte sie. „Es sind keine Lügen mehr zwischen uns. Deswegen kann es funktionieren. Ich würde es so gerne wieder versuchen."

Ihre Worte berührten ihn. Er stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen, erfasste ihr Kinn. Seine Lippen berührten ihre, fest küssten sie sich, mehr Leidenschaft kam hinzu.

Laurel schmiegte sich an seine Brust. „Wie spät ist es?"

Oliver überlegte einen Moment. „Kurz nach acht."

„Wieso weißt du das so genau, ohne auf die Uhr zu sehen?"

„Antrainiert."

Sie küsste sein Kinn. „Was denkst du – ab und zu so eine Nacht, damit sich unsere Körper wieder aneinander erinnern?"

Oliver schmunzelte. „Können wir gerne machen. Und was ist mit dem Rest von uns? Wir haben so viel zusammen erlebt, Nähe, Verliebtheit, Verlust, Streit, Schmerz, alles."

„Ich denke, das kommt automatisch." Laurel hielt für einen Moment inne. „Ich denke, ich kann es dir sagen."

„Mir was sagen?"

„Was ich fühle für dich." Ihre wunderschönen Augen trafen seinen Blick. „Ich meine, es war eine Zeit lang pure Verliebtheit. Aber deine Reife und die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre haben mich dahin geführt, dass ich dich liebe. Und ich bin so egoistisch, dass ich mich freue, dass das mit dir und Feli nichts wird."

Oliver lachte leise. Er streichelte ihre Wange und Kinn.

„Du liebst mich wirklich?"

Sie schloss die Augen und nickte. „Ich habe nie einen Jungen oder Mann getroffen, der mein Herz so schnell gestohlen hat wie du." Sie setzte ihr Kinn auf seine Brust und sah nach vorn in seine Augen.

Ihre Worte berührten ihn tief. Tiefer, als er je gedacht hatte. „Es gab Momente, da dachte ich, dass ich nie wieder so etwas Schönes hören würde. Und dann kommt es von dir."

Ihre Lippen berührten sanft seine. „Nur bitte verletze mich nie wieder. Ich habe dir jetzt mein Herz geöffnet. Geh sanft damit um."

Er strich ihr über die Wange. „Laurel – dein Herz ist für mich ab sofort das Wichtigste auf dieser Welt. Nur Lügen können vergiften und es gibt keine mehr zwischen uns."

Sie küsste ihn fest und innig.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, kannst du es mir auch sagen." Sie schmunzelte.

Oliver lächelte. „Bald. Ich meine – verliebt in dich bin ich spätestens seit dieser Nacht wieder. Gib mir etwas Zeit."

„Natürlich. Mein Liebster." Sie beugte sich hoch und küsste seine Stirn.

„Deine Wärme, deine Nähe … du. Das ist einmalig auf dieser Welt."

Laurel strahlte und küsste seine Nase.


End file.
